From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It started with Hermione running from Death Eaters in the woods, but when two spells that weren't meant to go together end up colliding, Hermione is transported through a vortex to Hyrule. Can our now-elven heroine find her way back home? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, by all rights and respects, I don't own Legend of Zelda and I don't own Harry Potter. If I owned Zelda, Midna would have stayed and married Zelda and if I owned Harry Potter, Harry would've died or been a slightly more minor character, Ron would have died or been a slightly more minor character and Hermione would be a polygamist, being married to Fleur and Bellatrix… and possibly Luna if Luna wasn't with Ginny. _**

**_Anyway, This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic namely because keeping it in the normal Harry potter storyline would be hard as hell. Tell me what you think and hopefully, you enjoy. _**

* * *

Hermione raced through the forest, breathing heavily as she shot spells and curses back at her persuers. The cackling she heard rang in her ears and she tried vainly to catch Bellatrix Lestrange off guard. No luck. Moving as quickly as her legs would carry her, Hermione was ever thankful for all of the times, on the excursions with Harry, that she had to run continuously.

She had lost track of her friends long ago and prayed that both Harry and Ron were safe, but right now she had to think of herself. It wouldn't do for a Muggleborn to be caught by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Bursting out into a clearing, Hermione stared around in confusion before taking off for the other side of the clearing. Before she could make it, several Death Eaters stepped out on all sides.

Hermione gasped as she realized that she had been herded into a trap like a sheep. Out stepped Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, not even bothering to put their masks on. Lucius glared at her with his cold blue eyes as his mouth tugged down in a disgusted snarl. Bellatrix on the other hand was looking at Hermione in excitement, malicious glee sparkling in her black eyes and a decidedly vicious sneer curling her red lips.

"Poor Muddy," the Dark Witch cooed with a cackle. "She's got nowhere to run now."

"Enough Bellatrix. You can play with her later. For now, the Dark Lord wants her as bait." Lucius raised his wand to bind Hermione, but Bellatrix pushed his wand aside.

"But surely He will not mind if I rough her up a bit, just to show her what her life will be like after we catch ickle baby Potter."

"No, Bellatrix!" The blonde man snarled. "We have to get her to the Dark Lord. You can have her once he deduces that he will use her and won't ned the Weasley brat."

Once more, Lucius raised his wand, but Bellatrix, again, batted it away. "I want to play with her!" she shrieked. "You **will not** take away my fun again, Lucius. You did the same with the Longbottom brat and that's how he escaped."

Lucius sneered at the brunette in contempt. "It was your own fault he got away. If you hadn't been so focused on cursing me, he wouldn't have seen an out and taken it."

Hermione was helpless to do anything but watch as the two Death Eaters fought. She couldn't cast a single spell or charm because she was completely surrounded. Deciding that she probably had time, the young witch speculated on how she'd gotten to the point that she had.

_Hermione watched in trepidation as Neville explained how he had escaped from Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"…and then she shouted some weird curse at me. I had to duck and roll like in some strange muggle movie in order to avoid it. I nearly lost my wand, I did, but I managed to keep going. I was just near the gate when Lucius or Mulciber, couldn't tell which, shot me with a curse that made blood start pouring outta my leg. I was lucky he missed my chest. I limped through the gate and managed to apparate out of there before any of them could get at me again. I ended up here completely by accident."_

_"So, Voldemort's hiding out with Malfoy's family, is he?" Harry inquired, his head cocked in thought. "Then that's where he'll die."_

_"Harry, you can't be serious." Hermione told him. "We can't just go after Voldemort when he's surrounded by his regiments. That's a suicide mission waiting to happen. We don't have enough people in the Order to-."_

_"Hermione if he's hiding there, all we have to do is get some Ministry officials to check out the place." Ron snipped._

_"Ministry officials?" Hermione snapped. "He RUNS the Ministry, Ron! You honestly think anyone in the Ministry will believe us now, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sitting in the big chair?"_

_"It's worth a shot. Better than Harry going on your self-proclaimed suicide mission."_

_"Because that's what it is! But us going to the Ministry is just as dangerous. We have to get to the Order and tell them what we know so that-."_

_"So that what?" Harry demanded. "So that they can tell us to stay in hiding while they go out and do all the work? Those people die for me! They die while I sit and do nothing, Hermione!"_

_"But that's no reason to play hero!" Hermione shrieked. "There are hundreds of people relying on you to take out the Dark Lord and you can't do that by running right into his hands. He wants you dead, Harry! And if you go to Malfoy Manor, that's exactly what you'll be. Dead!"_

_"You're either with me or against me, but either way, Hermione, I'm going to take him down."_

_Hermione groaned aloud in frustration and stormed from their tent, moving through the forestry angrily, trying to clear her head. It wasn't until she was on her way back, that she heard a loud shout and saw figures in black cloaks crowding around the now smouldering tent. "Damn!" the young witch cursed, turning on her heel. _

_Before she could gt anywhere, more figures began appearing behind her. Keeping as quiet as she could, Hermione crept back into the brush, but a broken twig drew attention to her. "Shit!" she hissed, taking off through the brush with at least ten Death Eaters hot on her tail._

Hermione pulled out of her memory to find Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy on the ground scrapping with each other. Lucius' wand was lying on the ground and Bellatrix was trying to curse him with her own. Deciding that she was going to die soon anyway, Hermione raised her wand. However, just as she cast the Stunning Spell, Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus Cruse. She missed and both of the flashes of light collided with each other. There was a ripple through the air before a swirling shape began to materialize, sucking air into it All of the Death Eaters backed away dubiously, but Hermione wasn't fast enough to get away. Screaming out, the young witch found herself engulfed in light before everything she saw disappeared into darkness.

Slowly waking up, Hermione groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself still surrounded by trees, but it was the middle of the day, most likely sometime around noon.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see a woman, about her age, with pointed ears, blue eyes and golden hair watching her curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione inquired. "And where am I?"

"You are in Hyrule." The woman told her gently. "And I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

* * *

**_I, for one, like that kind of beginning to a story. This one may or may not be elaborate or it could go in my classic roller coaster way. Review and tell me how you enjoy it thus far, yeah?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda**_

**_Alright, thank yous out to Kara-24, Sonicthehedgewolf, writing-life and Arial Wolf for your reviews. I enjoyed them a lot. Thank you as well to the favorites and follows this fic has gotten. I'll try to update as much and often as I can. _**

**_Just so we're all clear, I have not played any of the Zelda games so anything I mention about elves, Hyrule or the elf lands in general comes completely from my imagination._**

**_With that said, enjoy._**

* * *

Hermione cocked her head. "Princess? What is Hyrule?"

Zelda nodded. "I am the ruler of Hyrule. It is the land around you, ending at the Darklands of Bethanor."

"Those are places, I've never heard of before." Hermione murmured.

"Where are you from?" Zelda inquired.

"I'm from London, England."

Zelda cocked her head. "There is no such place."

Hermione's defiance reared its head and she stood. "There is. I come from there. I was born and raised there."

Zelda shook her head. "I have a map of the world in my palace. Come, it is only a mile away."

Hermione nodded and searched for her wand. Not finding it, she scrunched her eyebrows and sighed, realizing that she must have dropped it in the vortex. Sighing, Hermione strode after the other woman. Zelda walked calmly, her strides small, but still quick despite her relaxed stance. Hermione surveyed her a moment as they walked in silence through the forestry.

The princess had her back straight, head high and her gloved hands were clasped in front of her. Starting from the bottom up, Hermione noted that Zelda wore boots beneath her long white gown as well as an odd jeweled belt that hung a gold, green and white flag in front of her. The princess wore a purple petticoat that opened just below her breasts and flowed along her hips. The border of the petticoat had symbols that Hermione recognized from Ancient Runes class. They meant 'The highest Power is the Goddess; the Royalty is just Her Messenger.' There were golden shapes on the white gloves Zelda wore, but they made little sense to the slightly taller girl.

What Hermione couldn't figure out was why the self-proclaimed princess wore shoulder armor and had a sword hanging at her waist. Shouldn't the royalty have soldiers to protect them? Moving higher, Hermione found a strange neckpiece adorning Zelda's collarbone. From the way the neckpiece flowed into the shoulder armor, Hermione deduced that it must have been what kept the armor in place. Moving higher, Hermione stared at the crown in the brown hair, her head cocking slightly in wonder at such a beautiful artifact. It was primarily gold like the majority of the other things Zelda was wearing, but it was only adorned by one jewel, a large blue sapphire set directly in the middle and right above pointing a line straight down Zelda's nose.

Now looking at the princess herself, Hermione found that her skin resembled the same color as the house elves, but a little lighter and much less grungy looking. Sharp blue eyes stared straight ahead as the princess glided along. Her blonde-brown hair was put into two braids down the sides of her face and then tied at the back. Then something struck Hermione. Zelda had pointed ears, like the goblins and house elves but she was much taller than both, nearly as tall as Hermione herself, perhaps only an inch or two shorter.

"What are you?" Hermione inquired.

Zelda stopped and turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Your ears are pointed but you're too tall to be an elf or a goblin."

"Goblins are the enemies of the elves. And did you not know that the females are taller than the males by at least a foot?"

"That's not true. The females are the same height as the males. And… all elves are bald."

Zelda drew herself even taller than before, which Hermione didn't think possible. Now they were eye to eye and the blue eyes glaring at her did not look happy. "I do not know who you think you are, but you will treat my people with respect or I will have my guards escort you to the Darklands. I do not appreciate your stereotypes."

Hermione took a step back, not wanting to get caught in a brawl without her wand. Nodding slowly, the pair continued with their walk. Hermione expected Zelda to show a sign of discomfort or anger, but she seemed to convert back to her normal self.

They soon arrived in a town where there were others like Zelda. They too had brown-tinted skin, blonde-brown hair, blue eyes and pointed ears. The females were indeed taller than the males, but the males were stockily built. As they moved through the town, several townspeople called out a greeting to Zelda and the young princess nodded her head in reply, giving them all a small smile.

Hermione stared around in wonder at all of the people around her and wondered what had happened. Crossing a drawbridge, Hermione's eyes grew impossibly wide at the sight of the magnificent castle before her.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Thank you." Zelda replied softly. "My ancestors spent quite a bit of time on it."

Entering the castle, Hermione looked around at all of the jewels and paintings, but her eyes widened when she looked into a mirror. Her skin, her creamy pale skin, had a brown tint to it. Her ears had elongated and fused into points. There were blonde streaks through her brown hair. And there were flecks of blue through her brown eyes.

She was an elf.

* * *

**_There you are. Perhaps more reviews? It'll make me write faster… depending on school anyway._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda**_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long. But you can enjoy the chapter now, yeah?**_

* * *

Hermione felt like she was spinning. Lifting her hand, Hermione was unwilling to believe that she had actually changed. _It has to be a hexed mirror._ She thought frantically. _Someone put a spell on it to make it look as though everyone who looked into it appeared to be an elf. My ears aren't really pointed…_ Touching her ears, Hermione felt nausea fill her as she followed it all the way to the point at the tip. Bringing a few locks of hair to the front of her face, not only did Hermione find that it did in fact have golden streaks through it, but it was also much less bushy than before. The spinning in her head got worse and she reached out a hand to try and catch something to steady herself. Princess Zelda caught her arm and pulled her close, keeping a tight grip on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I'm an elf." Hermione breathed.

Princess Zelda stared at her oddly and nodded. "You… were not aware?"

"I was human…" Hermione replied, finding it hard to talk through the nausea closing her throat.

"Human?" Princess Zelda inquired. "You mean the creatures of legend that drove themselves nearly to extinction?"

Hermione turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Humans have not existed for millions of years. The last of the humans became connected to the earth and learned its magic, later evolving into elves."

"So, not only did I get transported to another dimension of sorts, I've also been transformed into a different magical creature."

Princess Zelda slowly nodded, wondering briefly if the girl had lost her mind when she fell from the vortex that dropped her.

The slightly taller elf gave a short, near hysterical giggle and sank to her knees. _This cannot be happening. I have to get home where everything is the way it's supposed to be. But how am I supposed to get home? I don't have my wand and I'm a magical creature with no idea how to use any of the magic I have._

"Are you alright?" Princess Zelda knelt next to the downed elf and touched her shoulder gently.

Hermione glanced into the worried blue eyes opposite her and sighed, feeling a heavy weight pressing in on herself at the situation she had somehow gotten herself into. "Is there… somewhere private, where we can talk?"

Princess Zelda stood once more and nodded. "There are several unused rooms within the palace. Come, there is one nearby." Hermione slowly got to her feet and followed Princess Zelda to a nearby room that very much resembled a sitting room, complete with fireplace. Motioning for Hermione to sit, Princess Zelda seated herself comfortably onto a chair and waited for the other elf to begin speaking. Hermione ran a hand through her hair to buy time; she needed to think carefully before saying anything. Deciding that the full story was probably best, she took a breath and began.

"I come from a place where humans are the dominant race. Perhaps not the majority, but definitely dominant. The world there is not how it is here. There are wizards and witches who go to schools that help them learn how to control their magical ability. There are all kinds of magical creatures, like short little house elves who are happy to serve the wizards, greedy goblins who control all of wizarding money, specter-like dementors that can steal a person's soul and many more creatures.

"There is a group of wizards and witches who practice dark magic called the Dark Arts. They have a leader named Lord Voldemort and he wants to rid the world of non-magical humans, called Muggles, and non-magical humans who mysteriously gained magical power, called Muggleborns. I'm a Muggleborn and I was running from some of Lord Voldemort's followers, called Death Eaters, who wanted to kill me because I was friends with the leader of the rebellion against the Dark Lord, as Voldemort is sometimes called.

"When they cornered me, I shot a spell at two of the Death Eaters at the same time the other attempted to Curse me. Our enchantments collided and somehow this tunnel-like vortex sucked me up and I ended up here. But I don't know how I became an elf or if I even still have my magical ability."

When she finished with her story, Hermione looked to Princess Zelda to see a pensive expression on the other elf's face. The two sat in silence for a long time before Princess Zelda finally spoke up. "All elves have magic; they, too, simply must learn how to use it."

Hermione perked up at this thought. _Maybe I can learn magic as well. But I don't know the customs of this place. How will I ask someone to teach me?_

"Could you… teach me how to use my magic, then?" the witch-turned-elf inquired cautiously.

Princess Zelda cocked her head. "You wish for me to teach you how to use your magic?" she asked slowly. "I thought you said you already know how?"

"Wizards and witches are taught to use magic using a wand. We aren't taught wandless magic because the Ministry of Magic, our government, have pegged it as giving us too much power and being too dangerous."

Princess Zelda nodded. "So you must learn to use magic without a wand. It should be simple to teach you then. We will have to practice at night; I have duties to attend to during the day."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Princess Zelda." Princess Zelda nodded and held out one gloved hand. Hermione held out her own and the two clasped wrists, finalizing the deal.

* * *

**_Tell me how you liked it and review for me, yeah?_**


	4. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
